The Adventures of Martina McFly Part One
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Martina McFly, the youngest of three, is a regular teenage girl with the perfect boyfriend and a scientist best friend. But, one night when Doc wants to show her his new invention and ends up getting shot by Libyans, Martina flees the scene and goes to 1955. There, she ends up having to make her parents fall in love, but there's only one problem-her father has the hots for her. R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some people might actually like this, so please _no flames _whatsoever, just keep the rude opinions to yourselves ;) thanks! If you want, R&R! This will follow the movie almost word for word until the skateboarding incident in 1955, which is where it'll go differently. There will be differences in between there, but not many. After the dance, everything will be about word for word as usual. I do not own Back to the Future, I'm just a fanfiction writer who loves it so much.

Chapter One

1985

As the young seventeen year old woman opened the door of the home of Doctor Emmett Brown, she looked around. Her long brown hair was up in a side ponytail, her baby blue eyes covered by her aviator sunglasses. She wore a simple form fitting blue jean jacket, a white button up over shirt, red undershirt, blue jeans and white Nikes with a red arrow. She placed the key back under the mat and looked around.

"Hey, Doc?" she called, her voice a little higher than other girls. "Doc? Yo, anybody home? Einstein, c'mere boy." She whistled, walking inside the house. She shut the door and looked around some more. "What's going on—? Oh, God." She grimaced at the canned dog food that had begun to overflow the dog bowl, creating an almost nauseating smell. "Oh, Jesus...!" the girl exclaimed quietly, setting her skateboard down and kicking it behind her. "That is disgusting. Where the hell is he?"

Without a second thought, the teenager made her way over to the large amplifier in the middle of the room, grabbing her yellow guitar and turning all of the settings up on the highest they could go. The amp began to hum, louder as she turned all of the knobs. She plugged the guitar in, turned the little knob on it all the way up, took her guitar pick out of her mouth, turned a few more things up on the amp and then stood back. Almost dramatically, for about five seconds, she held the pick up in the air where it flashed a little in the sunlight and then struck one cord before flying back into the recliner, the shelf that was behind her falling on top of her. _Fantastic_, the girl thought to herself sarcastically as she sat up through the pile of debris that was on top of her. She glanced over at the amp, slowly taking her sunglasses off, as one of the pieces in the middle fell and crashed at the bottom. "Whoa...!" she raised her eyebrows. "Rock 'n' Roll."

Right at that moment, an alarm rang, singling that the phone-somewhere in the debris-was ringing. The seventeen year old stood as she took her guitar off, stumbled a little, and then grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yo." She said.

"_Martina, is that you_?" a voice asked. It was quiet, almost as if the person was whispering.

"Hey! Hey, Doc." Martina walked away from the debris a little. "Where are you?"

"_Thank God I found you. Listen, can you meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15? I made a major breakthrough and I'll need your assistance." _

"Wait...wait a minute..." Martina switched the phone to her other ear. "One...one fifteen in the morning?"

"_Yeah_."

"Doc, what's going on? Where've you been all week?" she walked over to the amp controls again.

"_Working_." Doc answered, simply but quickly. The young girl knew that was all she'd get out of him.

"Where's Einstein? Is he with you?" Martina walked away from the controls, and ended up standing next to the jukebox.

"_Yeah, he's right here._"

"You know, Doc, you left your equipment on all week."

"_My equipment..! That reminds me, Martina, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload_."

Martina glanced at the amplifier again before throwing the keys down that she was holding in her hand. "Yeah... I'll keep that in mind..." _Too late now... Just gonna have to fix it later_, she thought.

"_Good. I'll see you tonight. Don't forget now. 1:15 a.m., Twin Pines Mall._"

"Right."

Right at that moment, clocks began to chime and cuckoo like no one's business. Martina jumped violently at the sudden noise, turning on her heels to look.

"_Are those my clocks I hear_?" Doc asked.

"Uh...yeah...it's..." Martina looked at the first digital clock she could find, since she couldn't read the other kind very well. "It's, ah, 8:00."

"_Perfect! My experiment worked! They're all exactly twenty five minutes slow!_" the excitement in Doc's voice was evident. At the remark, though, Martina's eyes widened and she felt a slight sickness in her stomach. She turned on her heels, glancing at all of the clocks yet again.

"Wait a minute... Wait a minute, Doc... Are you telling me that it's _8:25_?"

"_Precisely_!"

"Damn! I'm late for school!" Martina quickly hung up, grabbed her skateboard, and ran out of the house. She put her headphones over her ears, started the tape on her Walkman, and began holding on to the backs of trucks and cars to make her journey faster. When she arrived at Hill Valley High School she quickly hopped off her skateboard, kicked it up, and started up the stairs. Not two seconds after, a young man wearing a jacket, a white shirt with a black vest, jeans, and simple white tennis shoes ran out with his school books in his hands. He had dark blonde to light brown hair that reached to the bottom of his neck and light brown eyes. At the very sight of him, Martina's heart did flip flops in her chest and her stomach was light with butterflies. "Jack." She said.

"Martina, don't go this way." Jackson Parker ran down the stairs, taking her arm. "Strickland's looking for you. If you get caught it'll be four tardies in a row." The two ran to the other entrance of the school and made their way inside. Jack took the lead, almost acting like a watchdog to make sure they were in the clear. They turned a corner and Jack looked around, his hair whipping this way and that as he did. "Okay, c'mon, I think we're safe." He said, and the two started walking towards class, Martina putting an arm around her boyfriend.

"Y'know, this time it wasn't my fault." She said. "The Doc set all of his clocks twenty five minutes slow, and—"

"Doc?" a firm hand gripped the young girl's jean jacket, making the two teens turn and face a bald man wearing a white dress shirt, a dark gray blazer, a light brown bowtie, slacks, dress shoes and a whistle around his neck. His face was very strict, and he let nothing pass by him. "Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, McFly?" Strickland clicked his tongue. "Tardy slip for you, Mr. Parker." He held up a yellow slip of paper. Jack took it, a smartass smile on his face. "And one for you, McFly, I believe that makes four in a row." Martina took her slip, grimacing on the inside. The three began walking. "Now, let me give you a nickel's worth of free advice, young lady. This so-called Dr. Brown is dangerous, he's a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you're gonna end up in big trouble."

"Ooh, yes sir." Martina rolled her eyes. Strickland stopped her, pointing a finger at her.

"You got a real attitude problem, McFly, you're a _slacker_! You remind me of your father when he went here, he was a slacker too." Strickland shook his head.

"...Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?" Martina refrained from rolling her eyes and began to make her way to class. Strickland stopped her again.

"I noticed your band is on the roster for the dance auditions after school today. Why even bother, McFly? You don't have a chance. You're too much like your old man." Strickland got into her face a little. "No McFly ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley!"

Martina held back her smirk. "Yeah, well... History is gonna change."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was the band auditions. Martina tuned her guitar a little before she walked onstage. She waited for the last band to go off.

"Next please." Said the man. The seventeen year old took in a deep breath and walked onstage, carrying her guitar. A few notes of the synthesizer went off as she walked up the steps.

"Okay, guys, lets rock 'n' roll." She smiled before grabbing a cord that led to the amp and standing in front of the microphone. "Alright." She plugged it into the guitar. The microphone whined a little and she hit it. "We're the, uh... We're the Pinheads." Martina turned around and winked at her drummer, who nodded.

"One, two, three!" he clicked the drumsticks together before they began playing some instrumental rock music. Jack was there, smiling, his hands in his pockets, watching his girlfriend play. The judges, however, seemed unamused. The man that had spoken before looked at the other ones around him before he stood, putting the speaker to his mouth.

"Okay, that's enough. Thank you, fellas." He said, but they continued to play since they couldn't hear him. The man raised his voice a little. "Hold it." He said, and they stopped. Martina looked at him, the butterflies flittering around in her stomach because she was so nervous. "Hold it, fellas. I'm afraid you're just too darn loud. Next, please. Bring up the next group please."

Martina could feel her heart drop as she looked over at her boyfriend, who now had the smile off his face. She took her guitar off and walked off the stage, shaking her head, her stomach all in knots of disappointment.

"_Re-elect Mayor Goldie Wilson_." Said an announcer driving a white van covered in election posters. "_Progress is his middle name_." his voice slipped off as Martina and Jack got further and further away. Martina shook her head.

"Too loud. I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody!"

"Martina, one rejection isn't the end of the world."

"Nah, I just don't think I'm cut out for music,"

"But you're good, Martina. You're really good." Jack held up a tape. "And this audition tape of yours is _great_. You've _got _to send it in to the record company." He placed his hand on his girlfriend's stomach. Martina sighed. "It's like Doc's always saying—"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Martina held the tape in her hand. ""If you put your mind to it,"" at this point, she got sidetracked by looking at a couple of guys with their shirts off as they walked by. ""You can accomplish anything..."" Jack gently cupped her cheek and made her face him.

"That's good advice, Martina."

"Alright, okay, Jack," the two started walking again. "What if I send in the tape and they don't like it? I mean, what if they say I'm no good? What if they say, "Get out of here, kid, you got no future"? I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection." They stopped at a bench and Jack set his books down. He set his foot on the bench and started to retie his shoe. "Jesus, I'm starting to sound like my old man..."

"Come on, he's not that bad." Jack said. "At least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow night."

"Save the clock tower!" a woman near them said. Martina didn't answer; she just hopped onto the bench, staring longingly at a black truck.

"Check out that 4x4!" she exclaimed. "That is hot." She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Someday, Jack, someday." She took her boyfriend's hand and pulled him up onto the bench. She wrapped her arms around him, a slight smirk on her face. "Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back?" she winked as the two sat on the top of the bench. "Lie out underneath the stars?"

"Stop it." Jack pushed one of her hands away.

"What?" Martina held his hand.

"Does your mom know? About tomorrow night?"

"No, get out of town! My mom thinks I'm having a slumber party with the girls." Martina shrugged. Jack sighed quietly. "Well, Jack my mother would freak out if she knew I was going up there with you, and I'd get the standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid. I mean, look, I think the woman was born a nun."

"She's just trying to keep you virtuous." Jack put his arm around her.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job." Martina smirked.

"Terrible." They leaned in to kiss when they heard coins bouncing around in a can.

"Save the clock tower! Save the clock tower." It was the same woman that was sitting down. Martina wanted to push her away so she could just sit there with Jack, but she knew that would've been rude and she would get yelled at for it later by her mother. "Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock." Martina and Jack looked behind them at the clock tower that was frozen in time. "Thirty years ago, lighting struck that clock tower, and the clock hasn't run since." The two teens faced the woman again. "We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved _exactly _the way it is, as part of our history and heritage." Martina dug around in her pocket and pulled out the only spare change she had, just to make the woman go away.

"There you go, lady. There's a quarter."

The woman beamed. "Thank you. Don't forget to take a flyer."

"Right."

The woman handed Martina a blue sheet of paper and left their side. "Save the clock tower!"

_And now that that's over with..._ Martina looked back at her boyfriend. "Where were we?"

Jack smiled. "Right about here." They leaned in to kiss again when a car honked.

"Jackson!" a man called as Martina accidentally kissed her boyfriend's ear.

"It's my dad." Jack sighed.

"Right." Martina nodded.

"I gotta go." Jack got up and started towards the car.

"I'll call you tonight!"

At this, the boy turned. "I'll be at my grandma's! Here," he jogged back over to her. "Let me give you the number." He wrote it down on the flyer and then looked at his girlfriend. "Bye." He kissed her softly and then ran back over to the car. Martina glanced down at the number. 'I love you! 555-4823' was written down. Martina felt the butterflies in her stomach as she stood, folded up the flyer and placed it in her pocket and hopped off the bench. She put her backpack back on, got on her skateboard, and made her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was sundown when the young teen got home.

As she rode up to her driveway, a tow truck was backing up into it. The sight made her stop and get off the skateboard. She kicked it up and made her way quickly up the driveway when she saw the wrecked silver car. Her stomach, for the second time that day, was in knots.

"Perfect." She muttered bitterly. "Just _perfect_." She walked up to the front door, turned to get one more look at the car, grimaced, and walked inside. At first, all she could hear was indistinct chattering, but the talking got clearer as she made her way inside.

"...I can't believe you'd loan me your car without telling me it had a blind spot. I could've been killed!"

Standing in the living room with her father was Biff Tannen, a longtime family enemy of Martina's parents since high school. Biff had slicked back blondish grayish hair with cold blue eyes. He wore a royal blue blazer, red shirt, white belt, plaid slacks-which were uglier than hell-and ridiculous white shoes. Leaning on the counter was George McFly, Martina's father. George had brown hair that was greased down, glasses, a white button up shirt and ties, with gray pants, a brown belt, and dress shoes.

"Now, now, Biff..." George started. "Now, I never noticed that the car had any...blind spot before when I would drive it." He looked at his daughter. "Hi, Tina." He nodded his head at his youngest.

"What, are you _blind_, McFly? It's there! How else do you explain that wreck out there?" Biff snapped.

"Biff...um...can I...can I _assume_ that your, uh, insurance is going to pay for the damage?"

"My..._my insurance_?" the taller man scoffed. "It's _your _car! _Your_ insurance should pay for it! I wanna know who's gonna pay for _this_!" he held out the ends of his blazer. "I spilled beer all over it what the car smashed into me! Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill?"

Martina watched the argument, a look of disappointment and anger on her face. _You have to be fucking kidding me_, she thought to herself.

"Ah..." George flattened his tie out on his chest.

"And where's my reports?"

"Ah... Well, I haven't finished those up yet, but, you know," Biff grabbed him by the tie. "I figured since they weren't due till..." George began to laugh his awkward laugh. Biff knocked on the top of his head.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Huh? Think, McFly, _think_!" he released his grip on the other man's tie and shook his head. "I got to have time to get them retyped. Do you realize what would happen if I turned in my reports in _your _handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?" At this, George stood still, his mouth shut tight. Biff grabbed him by the tie again and yanked him forward. "_Would you_?"

"Of course not, Biff." George said finally. "Now, I wouldn't want that to happen."

Biff rolled his eyes and walked over to the candy jar, where Martina stood, and took some candy out of it. He looked at the youngest McFly with an annoyed look on his face and shook his head, walking back over to George.

"Now, look. I'll finish those reports on up tonight and I'll run them on over first thing tomorrow, alright?"

"Hey, not too early, I sleep in Saturday." Biff looked down and pointed. "Oh, McFly, your shoe's untied." When George looked down, Biff hit his nose with his finger. George laughed as the other man left his side. "Don't be so gullible, McFly. You've got the place fixed up nice, though, McFly." He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Not too long out, he pulled out a light beer and scoffed. "I have your car towed all the way to your house and all you got for me is a _light beer_?" Biff shook his head as George leaned on the doorway. The taller man walked over to the door, Martina slightly narrowing her eyes at him. "What're you looking at, butthead?" Martina raised an eyebrow and Biff rolled his eyes. "Say hi to your mom for me."

And with that, Biff Tannen left the house.

"I know what you're going to say, Tina. And you're right. You're right." George looked down. "But Biff just happens to be my supervisor and I'm afraid I'm just not very good at...confrontations."

Martina shook her head. "But the car, dad." She walked into the living room. "I-I-I mean he wrecked it! He _totaled_ it! I needed that car tomorrow night, dad. I mean, do you have any idea how _important _this was to me? I mean, do you have any clue?"

"I know, and all I can say is I'm...I'm sorry..."

The family, besides the mother, sat around the table, eating dinner. George poured a whole bowl of peanut brittle.

"Believe me, Martina, you're better off without having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance." He offered some to his youngest daughter, but Martina shook her head.

"He's absolutely right, Tina. The last thing you need is headaches." Dave, the oldest of the three, said. He wore a uniform for his job, a fast food place, which was just all red and yellow. Dave was twenty one and still living at home. Behind him, the TV was playing an old rerun of the Honeymooners. George pointed and started laughing, Dave looking and soon doing the same.

"Kids," Lorraine, the mother, walked out of the kitchen. She took a large sip of her drink, carrying the cake pan in one hand. Lorraine looked her age. Her brown hair was short and had been re-dyed multiple times. She had chocolate brown eyes, was slightly overweight, and a functioning alcoholic. She wore a blue turtle neck sweater, a striped jacket and red pants. "We're going to have to eat this cake by ourselves. Your Uncle Joey didn't make parole again." She threw the cake down onto the table and sat down. "It would be nice if you would all drop him a line."

"Uncle 'Jail Bird' Joey?" Martina joked, smirking.

"He's your brother, mom!" Dave said.

"Yeah. I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison." Linda rolled her eyes. Linda was a homely girl. She had short brown hair (that at this moment had curlers in it), large red rimmed glasses, a pink sweater and a very colorful scarf. She was overweight as well, but not by much, and the boys never seemed to look at her the way she wanted them to.

"We all make mistakes in life, children." Lorraine said quietly.

"God damn it. I'm late." Dave hopped up from his chair, checking his watch.

"David, watch your mouth!" Lorraine snapped at her oldest. Dave turned on his heels, wondering why he had to since he was a grown man. "You come here and kiss your mother before you go. Come here." She ushered him forward while Dave rolled his eyes and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, Mom. Make it fast. I'll miss my bus. See you later, Pop." Dave walked over to George and kissed the top of his head before scrunching his nose. "Whoo! Time to change that oil!" he left as George started laughing again.

"Hey, Martina, I'm not your answering service," Linda started. "But while you were outside pouting over the car, Jack Parker called you twice."

Martina's eyes widened and she looked down at her watch.

"I don't like him, Martina." Lorraine said. "Any boy who calls a girl more than once in one day is just asking for trouble."

"Oh, mother, there's nothing wrong with a boy calling more than once." Linda rolled her eyes.

"I think it's terrible. Boys chasing girls. Granted that's the way it's always been but it's gotten worse. When I was your age I never...chased a boy, or called a boy or...sat in a parked car with a boy. And they never chased me the way Jack is chasing you."

"Then how am I supposed to ever meet anybody?"

Lorraine patted her oldest daughter's hand. "Well, it'll just happen. Like the way I met your father."

Linda rolled her eyes, grimacing slightly. "That was so stupid! Grandpa hit him with the car!"

"It was meant to be." The older woman stood. "Anyway, if grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would've been born."

"Yeah, well..." Linda sighed as Lorraine picked up Dave's plate. "I still don't understand what dad was doing in the middle of the street."

"What was it George?" the older woman asked as she made her way over to the vodka bottle. "Bird watching?"

"What, Lorraine?" George looked at his wife. "What?"

Lorraine sighed quietly to herself. "Anyway, your grandpa hit him with the car, and brought him into the house." She smiled at the memory as she sat down. "He seemed so helpless. Like a little lost puppy, and my heart just went out to him."

"Yeah, mom, we know. You've told us this story a _million_ times." Linda rolled her eyes again. "You felt sorry for him, so you decided to go with him to the Fish Under The Sea Dance."

"No, no, it was the _Enchantment _Under The Sea Dance." Lorraine corrected. "Our first date. I'll never forget it. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember George?" when she got no answer from her husband, she continued. "Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then that I realized...I was going to spend the rest of my life with him."

At that moment, George began laughing, goofy as usual, and Martina looked down at her plate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Martina awoke with the phone ringing around midnight. Quickly, she picked it up, holding the receiver to her ear.

"Hello...?" she asked, still half asleep.

"_Martina, you didn't fall asleep did you_?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Uh... Doc..!" Martina sat up. _Shit_, she thought. She looked at her watch. It had stopped again, so she took a quick glance at her clock radio. 12:28. "Uh, no... No, don't be silly." She giggled quietly, finally waking up.

"_Listen. This is very important. I forgot my video camera. Can you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall_?"

Martina popped a piece of peanut brittle in her mouth before answering.

"Uh, yeah. I'm on my way." She hung up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At 1:15, on the dot, Martina rode up on her skateboard, the Doc's video camera in her hand. She had her headphones over her ears, a Van Halen song playing as she hopped off the skateboard. Along with her usual attire for that day, she also had on a red, puffy, sleeveless jacket over her jean jacket. She took her headphones off, kicked up her skateboard and walked over to the white van that had Dr. E. brown Enterprises in all capitals and bolds. At the back of the van sat a sandy colored, wiry haired dog. A dog Martina knew all too well. She hopped back on to her skateboard, to make the trip faster, and skated over to the dog. The dog looked at her and began wagging his tail.

"Einstein!" she smiled, getting off of her skateboard again. "Hey, Einstein," she knelt down, petting the dog, who's tail was wagging fast and he was whimpering quietly. "Where's the Doc, boy?" Einstein kept whimpering, getting into Martina's face a couple of times. Then, a machine began to hum. The seventeen year old watched as a gate unlocked and slowly went to the ground, tracks on the back of it, so a car could get out of the back. Slowly, the youngest McFly stood, watching, the camcorder still in her left hand. Her mouth was open slightly, her eyes narrowed because of the sudden bright light from the street lamps that became more illuminated from the smoke that was leaving the back of the van. Martina cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed. From the back of the van came a highly renovated 1983 DMC DeLorean. The brakes screeched and the car stopped, leaving Martina to stand there, almost in awe. Of course, all of Doc's inventions were neat, but the car definitely took the cake.

The driver's side door opened, going up instead of out, and from it emerged a white haired man holding a clipboard. He wore a white radiation type suit and his hair was strung loose on his head. He stopped as Martina walked up to him.

"Doc!" she exclaimed as she looked the DeLorean over again. Doc looked at her with his always wide brown eyes. He took the pen out of his mouth

"Martina! You've made it!" he grabbed the teen's red puffy jacket for a few seconds before letting it go.

"Yeah!"

"Welcome to my latest experiment. This is the big one, the one I've been waiting for all my life!" Doc seemed more excited than usual about this experiment. Why, though, Martina had no clue.

"Uh... Well, it's a DeLorean..." Martina's speaking turned in jibber-jabber.

"Bear with me, Martina. All your questions will be answered. Roll tape and we'll proceed." Doc said.

"Uh, Doc, uh," Martina started. "Is that a DEVO suit?"

"Nevermind that now, nevermind that now. Not now."

"Alright, I'm ready." She held up the camera.

"Good evening. I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985—" Doc looked at his watch "1:18 A.M. and this is temporal experiment number one." Martina looked at her watch too, and found it wasn't working again so she flicked her wrist a few times, and put it up to her ear to listen for the tick-tock sound. "Come on, Einie. Hey, hey, boy, get in there." Doctor Brown called Einstein and Einstein headed towards the car. "That a boy! In you go. Sit down." Einstein jumped into the car. "Put your seatbelt on. That's it." Doc took the stopwatch on his neck and the one on Einstein's in his hands. Martina moved over next to the car to get a better look. "Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?"

"Right, check, Doc." The McFly said.

"Good." Doc stood, and got something out of the car. "Have a good trip, Einstein. Watch your head." He said, and shut the door. The two of them walked away from the car. Doc had something like a remote of some sort in his hands.

"You got that thing hooked up to the car?" Martina asked. There was a humming sound.

"Watch this."

"Yeah, okay, got it."

Doc flicked his thumb and the car went backwards.

"Jesus!" Martina exclaimed quietly. Doc was driving the DeLorean with the remote and Einstein was in the front seat of the car. Martina looked at him, the camera turning to face him.

"Not me! The car, the car!" he told her. Martina began to film the car again. The car stopped a ways away from them. Then the car began to back up. It stopped after a few seconds, and Doc ushered himself and the young girl to where they stood in front of it. "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit." He started messing with the controller. Martina began leaving his side, and Doc looked at her. Slowly, Martina inched her way back. Doc let the car get up to around 65 miles per hour before letting it go. Martina began to leave again, but the scientist grabbed her arm. "Watch this! Watch this!" he said eagerly, like a small child almost. The meter hit 88. The car lit up, and lasers seemed to shoot out in front of it to this purple light. And as it headed right for them, Einstein and the DeLorean were gone, the two of them looked back, and only two fire tracks remained. "What did I tell you?! 88 miles per hour!" Doc began jumping up and down, like a kid on Christmas Day. The license plate spun around, and then clattered to the ground. "The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 a.m. and zero seconds!" Martina picked up the license plate. When she did it made a hissing noise and she dropped it quickly, her forefinger and thumb burning.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!"

"Calm down Martina. I didn't disintegrate anything." Doc explained. "The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact."

"Then where the hell are they?!" The seventeen year old asked.

"The appropriate question is, "When the hell are they?" You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. At precisely 1:21 a.m. and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc, are you telling me you built a time machine out of a DeLorean?" Martina was baffled. A time machine built...out of a _DeLorean_? Or, better yet, an _actual time machine_?

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" Doc answered the question Martina had asked. "Besides, the stainless-steel construction made the flux dispersal—" something beeped. "Look out!" Emmett ushered the young girl out of the way, and there was a green light and the car came back. The two of them looked at each other, and headed towards the car that seemed to be covered in ice. Steam came out of the back, and they stopped. Doc looked at Martina and then walked forward. He grabbed the handle, and almost automatically yanked his hand off. He shook it like it was hurt. The teenager winced.

"What? What? Is it hot?" she asked.

"It's cold. Damn cold." The scientist responded. Emmett opened the car door, and there sat a very happy Einstein. The man laughed. "Einstein, you little devil!" he pet him for a minute, and then picked up the clock around Einstein's neck. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" he let Einstein out of the car, and the dog barked and ran into the trailer.

"He's alright." Martina said, slightly amazed.

"He's fine. And he's completely unaware that anything happened! As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous! That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here. I'll show you how it works." Emmett took her over to the car, and got in the driver's seat. "First, you turn the time circuits on." He pulled a lever, and the machine powered up. OCT 26 1985 A.M. 1:21 showed on one row that said "DESTINATION TIME". OCT 26 1985 A.M. 1:22 showed on the one below it that read "PRESENT TIME". OCT 26 1985 A.M. 1:20 showed on the last row that read "LAST TIME DEPARTED". The first row was in red, the second was in green, and the third was in yellow. There was a whirring sound. Doc pointed at the thing that had the dates. He pointed at the one in red. "This readout tells you where you're going." He pointed at the one in green. "This one tells you where you are." He pointed at the one in yellow. "This one tells you where you were. You input your destination time on this keypad. Say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence." The red one turned into JUL 04 1776. "Or witness the birth of Christ." The red one then turned into DEC 25 0000. "Here's a red-letter date in the history of science. November 5th, 1955." The red one turned into NOV 5 1955. Emmett Brown sat there for a minute before realization dawned on his face. "Yes, of course. November 5th, 1955."

"What? I don't get it, what happened?" Martina asked. Doc laughed.

"That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet, hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink, and when I came to, I had a revelation, a vision, a picture in my head, a picture of this." He pointed to something in the back of the car. It looked like a Y. It lit up with bright yellow color. "This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor."

"Flux capacitor?"

"It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My God, has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here." Emmett got out of the car. "I remember when this was all farmland as far as they eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees." He walked off.

"This is, uh, this is heavy-duty, Doc. This is great. Does it run on unleaded regular gasoline?" Martina asked. Emmett turned around.

"Unfortunately, no. It requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium."

"Plutonium. Wait a minute." Martina pointed at the car. "Are you telling me that this sucker is nuclear?" The brunette began to put the camera down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Keep rolling. Keep rolling there." She held the camera back up. "No, no, no, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need."

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and-and buy plutonium. Did you rip that off?" the seventeen year old asked as the scientist was making his way back to his van, but Emmett walked back over after she asked her question, shaking his hands in front of him like a 'Shut up' motion. "Of course. From a group of Libyan nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and, in turn, gave them a shoddy bomb case full of used pinball machine parts!" He smiled, happy with himself. He started back over to the van.  
>"Come on. Let's get you a radiation suit!" he walked into the trailer. Martina stayed put for a minute, shaking her head.<p>

"Jesus!" She exclaimed quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Martina watched as Doc took some plutonium out of the case he had it in. He opened something on the car, and the air escaped. He placed the plutonium in very carefully, and then the little red stick flew into the car. Then the two backed up a bit, Martina biting her bottom lip. Emmett took off his hat.

"It's safe now." He said. "Everything's lead-lined. Don't you lose those tapes now." He placed the empty container back into the box. "I need that as a record." He headed towards the car when he stopped himself. "Almost forgot my luggage." He picked up a suitcase, shaking his head, and headed towards the car again. "Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future? I'm allergic to all synthetics."

"The future?" Martina asked. "That's where you're going?"

"That's right. 25 years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind." A distant look seemed to form on the older man's face.

"Why not?"

"I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series." Emmett stood next to the car, smiling.

"Uh, Doc." Martina started.

"What?"

"Look me up when you get there." Doc nodded his head.

"Indeed I will." He said. "Roll 'em."

Martina picked up the camera, and Emmett opened the gull-wing door. He cleared his throat, and spoke. "I, Dr. Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey." Then he began laughing. "What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip. I must be out of my mind." He leaned on the car door. Einstein began barking. Emmett looked at him. "What is it, Einie?" he walked forward, a grim expression on his face. "Oh, my God. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it, Tina!" he ran towards the trailer.

"Who? Who?" Martina asked, making herself sound like an owl.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!" Doc pointed to a van that was coming up. There was some shouting in Arabic.

"Holy shit!" Martina exclaimed, and ducked down. The Libyans began shooting at them. For the first time that night, the teenager had a real excuse to drop the camcorder, and when she did she saw the bullets ricochet of the van.

"I'll draw their fire!" Doc ran over to a box that he had, opened it, and quickly took out a pistol. He began trying to shoot it, but each time he did, nothing happened. He smacked the gun once and looked inside, and a look of horror came upon his face when he saw what the problem was. He started to run off.

"Doc, wait!" Martina called. The Libyans got to the van as Doc reached the back of it and stopped. One of them was standing through the sunroof, the machine gun pointed directly at the scientist. The man cocked the gun as Doc raised his hands in surrender. He threw the gun, and the man shot him, knocking Doc to the ground.

Martina's heart sank into the pit of her stomach, knowing what had just happened.

"No!" She hopped up from where she was, her scream echoing around her. "You bastard!" The Libyan turned to her and began shooting. The seventeen year old ran to the front of the van and silently prayed that this would end soon. There was more shouting in Arabic and then tires screeching. Martina ran from her shelter, and ended up right in front of the Libyans.

_Shit_ was the only thing that was going through her head. _Shit. I'm gonna die. Shit, shit, shit, shit_. She shut her eyes tightly and turned away, waiting for the bullets to hit her body.

But nothing happened.

The gun clicked again, and she hesitantly opened her eyes. The Libyan was fighting the gun, swearing in Arabic, trying to get it to work.

_This is my chance_, Martina thought to herself. She ran over to the DeLorean and got in. She took one last look at Doc's body, which all she could see was really his legs and feet, and shut the door. She started the car, getting dangerously close to the Libyans at one point, and swerved away. Right and left she went, trying not to get shot.

"Come on, move! Damn it!" she cursed quietly. "Jesus...!" Each time the young girl turned a corner, the car would slow down considerably. She got it back up to the speed she wanted and looked in the rear view mirror. The Libyan that had the gun now had a bazooka. _They just don't give up, do they_? She thought to herself. "Holy shit!"

That was when she got the idea.

"Let's see if you bastards can do 90."

She shifted the stick, making the car speed up. She watched the speedometer as it went past 85. Wincing, Martina braced herself for a crash.

Instead, she hit a scarecrow.

It landed on her windshield, making her scream. The face was creepy and drawn on with black and those eyes seemed to stare into her soul. The car then swerved, hit a bump (making the radiation hat thing flop back onto her head) and crashed into a barn, making her scream again.

Then, everything was peaceful.

Save for the chickens because they kept clucking.

Martina sat in the car, finally yanking her hands off the steering wheel. She went limp for a second, trying to collect herself.

The doors to the barn opened slowly, and Martina didn't move. Her head hurt too much, and she felt like she had serious whiplash.

"What is it?" a female voice asked. "What is it, Pa?" she sounded terrified.

"Looks like an airplane without wings." Answered a male voice.

"That ain't no airplane!" exclaimed a young boy. "Look!"

The door then opened by itself and a few seconds later, Martina slowly got out of the car. The woman was the first to scream, and Martina raised her eyebrows. The family of four ran off, screaming and terrified.

"Listen..." Martina started to go after them, but tripped over a hay bale. "Whoa!" she landed face first. After that she sat up, pulling the hat off of her head. A couple of cows mooed in the background and she stared at them for a second. _Moo to you too,_ she thought. Then, she stood and made her way to the barn door. Opening it, she looked out and around for the family she had, by accident, scared off. "Hello?" she called. She stepped out, still looking around. "Ah... Excuse me? Sorry about your barn."

A shotgun rang out and the seventeen year old quickly hurried back into the barn.

_People really need to stop shooting at me_, she thought.

"It's already mutated into human form!" the little boy yelled. "Shoot it!"

_...it_? Martina thought as she scrambled back into the DeLorean. There was another shot, through the door.

"Take that you mutated son of a bitch!" the man yelled. Martina started the car and drove out of the barn, breaking the doors. She swerved around for a while before finally finding the road. She headed towards it, knocking over a pine. "My pine!" the man yelled, his voice getting distant. "You space bastard! You killed a pine!"

And with those last words echoing in the distance, the seventeen year old drove until morning.


End file.
